Yael Naim
|birth_place = Paris, France | death_date = | origin =Ramat HaSharon, Israel | instrument = Piano, Guitar, Ukulele | genres = Indie folk, new wave | occupation = Singer, songwriter | years_active = 2000 – present | label = Warner Music France Tôt ou tard | associated_acts = | website = http://www.yaelweb.com/ }} Yael Naïm (יעל נעים, born 6 February 1978 in Paris, France), is an Israeli-French singer-songwriter. She rose to fame in 2008 in the US after her hit single "New Soul" was used by Apple in an advertising campaign for its MacBook Air. The song peaked at No. 7 on the Billboard Hot 100. Biography Yael Naïm was born in Paris, France to Sephardic Jewish immigrants from Tunisia. At the age of four, she moved with her family to Ramat HaSharon, Israel, where she spent the rest of her childhood. She served in the Israel Defense Forces as a soloist in the Israeli Air Force Orchestra. She began her singing career with a part in the musical Les Dix Commandements and her first solo album, In a Man's Womb (recorded in Los Angeles with Kamil Rustam), was released in 2001. She also sang the song "You Disappear" by Bruno Coulais for the film Harrison's Flowers. In her early work, she was credited simply as Yaël. She also performed a duet with Din Din Aviv titled "Mashmauyot". Naïm joined with percussionist David Donatien and, over a period of two years, they arranged and recorded thirteen of Naïm's songs in a studio in her apartment in Paris. These were released as her second album, Yael Naïm, on 22 October 2007, on the Tôt ou tard label. The songs are in French, English and Hebrew and received critical acclaim. The album entered the French album chart at No. 11 the week after its release. Her style has been described as having a touch of folk and a touch of jazz, with mysterious and evocative words sung with a delicate and intentionally husky voice. In January 2008, Apple featured her song "New Soul" in its debut commercial for the MacBook Air laptop. Steve Jobs himself picked the song "New Soul" for the launch of the MacBook Air. Owing to high U.S. digital sales, the song debuted on the Billboard Hot 100 for the chart week of 16 February 2008, at No.9, becoming Naïm's first U.S. top ten single, and making her the first Israeli solo artist to ever have a top ten hit in the United States. "New Soul" moved up to No.7 the following week. The song was also featured on the soundtrack of the movies The House Bunny and Wild Target. Her third album was released in November 2010. The first single from this new record was "Go to the River". Discography Studio albums * 2001 – In a Man's Womb * 2007 – Yael Naïm * 2010 – She Was a Boy * 2015 – Older Singles * 2001 – "You Disappear" * 2001 – "Do I Do" * 2001 – "Avril" * 2007 – "Toxic" * 2008 – "New Soul" * 2008 – "Too Long" * 2009 – "Far Far" * 2010 – "Go to the River" * 2010 – "The Only One" * 2011 – "Come Home" * 2015 - "Dream In My Head" * 2015 - "Coward" Awards and nominations TV Naïm's voice was used in a Season 21 episode of The Simpsons, entitled "The Greatest Story Ever D'ohed". She voiced Dorit, the niece of an Israeli tour guide named Jakob (voiced by Sacha Baron Cohen). Her single "Come Home" was in an episode of Season 7 of Grey's Anatomy and in episode 6 of the ABC Family series Switched at Birth. Also, her cover of Irene Cara's Flashdance (What a Feeling) was used in the promotion video of The Voice UK in 2014. External links *Official website *Official blog *Yael Naïm's 'New Soul' Review on Daily Music Guide *Official biography (French) *"Nice to meet you" – article about Yael Naïm on NRG.il (Hebrew) *“Apple Macbook air” commercial video song by Yaël Naïm *Yaël Naïm at NPR Music *"Cinderella Song" – Interview with Yaël Naïm in Ha'aretz by Tidhar Wald Category:Artists Category:NVSC 14 artists